A secret passion
by MonsterKingdom
Summary: :D link and ilia start a secret "thing" and try to keep it from everyone because of the trouble it could stir. but what happens when they get caught with each other in the barn  ? and what happens when the beast within link becomes uncontrolable. ?
1. Chapter 1 :

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda series. It and the Twilight Princess belong to Nintendo. .

This fic takes place after 'Twilight Princess'.

Returning home from a long and tiring adventure, link exhaled deeply as he approached the village, he dragged himself across the field down to his tree house for rest. He has never been so exhausted in his life. All the battles had worn him completely out. He was nearly drenched in sweat from the long ride back and he fought to keep his eyes open. As he climbed the ladder to his tree house he heard a fumbled noise echo from the inside. He stopped dead in his tracks and listened, waiting to hear the noise again.

But the silence was thick so he continued up the ladder. There, when he reached the top what he saw shocked him. Candles were lit around the room. The soft light eased his irritation.

"Hello"? He whispered. Someone had obviously been in his house while he was gone, but who?

Link climbed the ladder to his bedroom.

"link" ! ilia called out, she hopped from his futon and sprang over to pull him up. "your home, your actually home"! she pulled link into a hug. He stiffened. ilia knew he would be taken back by this, after all they were nothing more than friends but she hadn't seen him in nearly seven months, she couldn't help but to touch him. to hold him. "I'm sorry" she said quietly as she moved back. "i just can't believe your here! you had me worried sick "! she smacked his arm a little too hard. probably from all the built frustration she had left over after getting her memory back and realizing link had left her here in the village, alone.

"hey.." link rubbed his arm.

"I'm sorry, i..i didn't mean to hit you so hard." ilia moved across the room over to links futon and and took a seat, she patted the spot next to her. "come, i want to talk to you. i want you to tell me everything"

Their eyes locked. link still look as handsome as she remembered but something about him had changed, something about him was different.

link removed his sword and shield and dragged himself down to his futon next to ilia.

"i want to hear everything" she said cheerfully. "you must have loads of stories to tell me and Colin"

"maybe tomorrow ilia" link laid back and closed his eyes.

"link! I've been waiting for you for what seem to be an eternity, you at least owe me one story"!

link breathed in and out slowly.

"link, please. I've...I've really missed you. just one story? please"?

"one story" he said, eyes still closed. ilia listened to his soft voice, the hours away from him felt like days the days felt like months and the months felt like years. she knew she wouldn't be able to take another moment, another second without him. as she waited for him, for seven months she couldn't go a minute without thinking about link and wondering if he was thinking about her. she knew what she felt for him was something she hadn't felt before when he was with her, it was like those seven months knocked sense into her, she wanted link. she had feelings for him and she couldn't control it any longer. she was so sad waiting for him every night, wondering when she'd ever see him again. _if_ she would ever see him again.

she couldn't wait to see link. _all_ of link. Before he left to become a hero they spent every day together, and she knew she felt _something_ for him and that maybe he felt something for her also but she couldn't never put her finger on it. although they would have those moment where they would want to be alone and away from everyone else she never thought anything of it.

but now everything was different, ilia rejoiced in every memory she had with link, she knew she liked him more than a friend, but no one else knew not even Colin; who was like a younger brother to her.

"wow" ilia said. "that's some adventure and I'm assuming that's not even half of it"

"nope"

"and princess Zelda..." the words stung in ilia's mouth. she was jealous. "you have spent some time with her within these seven months"?

"yeah. she's queen now"

"oh. that's...great. she must be beautiful" ilia looked to the ground. "what is she like"?

"she's amazing and understanding, a very peaceful being"

"princess and her hero..." ilia said under her breath.

"princess zel- queen Zelda helped me with ganondolf. her ability to get around is unlike any other"

ilia forced herself to smile. "she sounds wonderful" _i hate her already_ ilia thought. "well...i guess ill let you rest up"

link nodded.

"link"?

"hmm"?

"I'm glad you made it back safe"

"i promised i would"

"and i should of expected you to keep that promise" ilia watched him, he laid there with his eyes closed nearly drifting off into a slumber.

ilia leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. links eyes shot open but he didn't push her away, this was what he wanted for a long time. her lips were soft and full. he had never imagined a girl with such attitude to have such a sweet kiss as this but still he didn't know what to do, he just laid there starring up at her until she parted herself from his mouth and looked down at him. "ilia.."

"you don't understand how much I've missed you link" and with that, she kissed him again before he could get a word out. she pressed her breast against his chest this time and almost immediately link gently pushed her away. he could feel a stir starting in his manhood and if he and ilia took things any further he knew it would lead to trouble.

link sat up and shook off their kiss. ilia couldn't help but smile. she loved everything about this hero. his light blue eyes, his lean body and the power he held within himself.

"I'm sorry. i really just couldn't stop myself. you looked so peaceful" ilia said

"yo..you kissed me"?

ilia blushed, nodding her head. "I'm sorry" she repeated.

links eyes traveled down her body, she had definitely grown. his face turned red, as his eyes slowly and steadily made their way back to her eyes.

he leaned in first this time and hesitantly pressed his lips against ilia's. another sweet innocent kiss. as innocent of a kiss as two children would share and before either one of them knew what was happening they were kissing each other deeply, a hungry lustful kiss, one that they'd been dying to have for so long, no longer innocent at all. "touch me link, touch me everywhere" ilia whispered in his ear. they kissed, open mouth. links tongue slid against ilia's. the pleasure was indescribable for both of them. when link didn't respond to ilia's request right away she took ahold of his hands and cupped her breast. link squeezed her softness.

he pushed her on her back and crawled on top of her, he laid all of his weight on top of her body, and she opened her legs and wrapped them around his waist as they kissed harder. she could feel him throbbing between her thighs already, she became wet from the sensational feeling. she wanted what he had and she knew he wanted to give it to her. breathing became heavier as ilia began dry humping link with her hips as best as she could. his bulge smashed against her leggings.

"i want this so bad link.."

link rose up enough to put his hands on each side of her waist down on the futon. ilia felt dirty doing this with link, here in his tree house while the village slept. they humped in heat, slow and hard. link pushed down on her body and ilia ran her fingers down his back. link came down closer to her and breathed next to her ear. ilia closed her eyes and listened to his breathing. everything was quite the only sound in the air was the panting and moaning. ilia could of sworn she heard a growl deep in links throat but was to wrapped in the pleasure to take notice. he had her where he wanted her but he wanted more, the only thing stopping them from having lustful hot sex was the clothing that still clung to their sweating bodies.

"ilia..i..i can't hold it..I'm.." link grunted and groaned as he spilt his warmth.

ilia moaned loud as she felt link thrust against her. when he was finished, she kissed link once more and wrapped her arms around his neck, he collapsed in her arms breathing heavy.

as soon as they caught their breath reality hit. _what did we just do.. _ilia thought to herself.

link rolled off of ilia. she clamped her legs shut as if she was shamed she had let link between them. she shot up. "i should go.." she whispered afraid of her own words. she had wanted link so bad she was willing to do whatever it took to have him as close as possible. link sat up and their eyes met. "oh! you...you, in your..your um..I'll help you clean up, if you let me have your things ill be more than happy to wash them for you"

link flushed as his head repeated those sweet moans that had escaped ilia's mouth over and over again. he wanted more of ilia but he knew what they did, shouldn't of happened. he changed sense they were last together. he wasn't the same _link_ anymore. what he had inside him bottled away was bound to release itself without notice and he didnt want ilia getting in the way.

link pulled of his tunic and the rest of his things and handed them over, ilia tried not to look at his naked body. "I'll have these all cleaned up for ya in the morning. I'll bring them over before anyone has time to wake you up, i promise" ilia said, she avoided eye contact and smiled to herself as she scurried down the ladder and out of links tree house.

"we kissed. okay, i could of handled that. but how did any of that other stuff happen, he was devouring me like an animal"! ilia spoke to herself as she hurried back home, blushing. "my god, i can't believe we kissed" ilia shook her head rapidly. "how am i ever going to be able to face him tomorrow...gughh"!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda series. It and the Twilight Princess belong to Nintendo. .

Link yawned, and whipped his eyes. It was the second night of his arrival from his heroic adventure and already he had trouble at hand. As promised, Ilia had his clothes washed and dried, clean ready to be worn again waiting for him in his cloth basket.

Last night he and Ilia had took their relationship further than he had wanted or even excepted too all in one night, Although, there was no doubt in his mind that he didn't like the closeness of their bodies. He dreamt of Making love to Ilia and woke up aroused to the very thought of having her in his bed again.

Link puffed out air as he climbed down his ladder. "Relax" he told himself. All he could think about was Ilia, _all these thoughts have got to stop! _He knew he shouldn't be thinking about violating Ilia while he had errands and other hardship to do. When he reached ground he shook violently, dismissing her completely.

To the other villagers it was another typical morning in Ordon Village but to Ilia it was the beginning of a _very awkward_ day. Getting up this early everyday was routine for Ilia. She had duties to keep at the ranch, tending the livestock but today she wanted to sleep in. She couldn't face Link or eye look him in the eye for crying out loud not after what they did. Sadly, Ilia knew she couldn't stay in her room forever; she crept passed her father and rushed out down to the ranch as fast as she could. Guilt flushed over her, her father Bo, hadn't a clue where she'd been last night. He was fast asleep when she snuck out to wait for Link as she did every other night before and how this "hero" he trusted was the one she was with. The hero her father put in charge and trusted to protect his daughter had her pinned down on his futon.

Ilia blushed dropping her face in her palms. "Think about something else will ya Ilia" she demanded. "You've got work to do"

"Ilia." Colin greeted her with a smile "guess who i found"! He shouted as he pulled Link by the hand down the hill to where she stood brushing Epona. Ilia quickly looked away as the two boys approached her and focused on the beautiful horse. "Can you believe this shit? He's actually home, everyone was soo happy to see him too, aren't you happy Ilia, i mean sure you're the last to know but golly, look, here he is. Mister Hero"! Colin gave her a broad smile. "It's like a dream isn't it"!

"Good morning you two." Ilia greeted back then cleared her throat. "Colin, watch your mouth"

"i bet you have tons of stories about Princess Zelda and, and demons and, and monsters and, and shit i can't wait to hear everything. I bet i could beat all those scary monsters like you can"!

Ilia spun around and pinched Colin on his arm. "don't let me hear you say that word again Colin, I'm not kidding"

Colin stuck out his tongue then turned to Link. "well, Link, i bet you miss everything out there, outside this stupid village and i bet you miss the Princess too"!

Link gazed lazely at the little boy. "it was the toughest thing ive ever had to face. ive never experienced anything like it but i would give it all up to stay here, i love this place"

Colin scrunched his nose. "you just want to stay and be the local hero so that no one can surpass you but i will one day and ill swoop in and save the princess next time"! Colin stretched. "but for now I'll let you do the whole hero thing." he smiled. "say, can i help wash Epona"?

"you may" Ilia told him. He then walked over to where Epona was tied to, petting her. "morning beautiful" he said to her.

Link and Ilia's eyes lingered for a moment on each other. They were the best of friends ever since they were children, and now, they were possibly something more. Their relationship had grown deeper over night to the point that the other villagers, not even Colin, could know how much more intimate they have become.

Link blushed as did Ilia. Ilia forced her eyes away from him and continued brushing Epona's white hair. "well, i guess I'll go handle the hay" Link said, Ilia nodded.

Somehow Ilia managed to get through the day without bumping into Link again, it made her a bit sad but it was for the best, _for now_, She _had_ to keep her distance. At Dinner, Bo starred down at his daughter suspiciously, She picked over her food, this was unusual for her, and for a girl she ate everything on her plate like a boy. But not tonight, she was in a daze as she poked around her meat with her fork. "Is something wrong Ilia"? Bo asked.

Ilia jerked her head up. "no, why"?

"you haven't touched your food" he said sternly. "it'll get cold. it takes a lot to heat that meat Ilia"

"i know, I'm sorry, i guess I'm just tired"

Bo squinted. "just...tired"?

Ilia sighed. "there was a lot to do at the ranch today"

"aren't you happy Link is back? a real hero that young fellow is isn't he. it makes me proud"

_Link. _Ilia swallowed a lump in her throat. "ye-yeah, of course"

"you don't sound to happy, whats wrong? did something happen between you two"?

"what! no, no, nothing happened between Link and i" Ilia said a little too quick to defend herself.

Bo massaged his chin. "i..i mean, if something was to happened you would be the first to know father, I'm just tired thats all. i promise" Ilia felt bad about lying but what else could she say? she couldn't eat because she was too busy thinking about kissing Link? _again_. she couldn't imagine how he would react if he was to find out what she and Link had done with each other, sure, when they were younger he and a few other adults of the village would comment and joke about how cute Link and Ilia would look together and how cute it will be once they realized they had a crush on one another. But _not now_ if the village or _her father_ was to find out they were together, things would turn sour because Link and Ilia weren't children anymore, they would do more than keeping things platonic and hold hands if they sparked interest in each other. Ilia knew her father would freak out if she was to end up pregnant because of _Link_ Bo would never trust him again.

The two of them had gotten extremely far lastnight and she couldn't let that happen again, kissing was fine but it shouldn't go any further than that, not while her father was still alive any way. _are we supposed to pretend as if it never happened ? i have to talk to him! i don't think i will ever be at peace until we talk about what happened. _Ilia thought, she took one bite of her food then scooted the dish away. "I'm tired, I'm going to head to bed now"

Bo nodded. "it's been a long day for you"?

"yes"

"alright, don't worry about the dishes. I'll take care of it"

"thank you"

Ilia waited until she heard her father go to his room and off to bed before she decided to sneak off, she left on her silk pink gown and jogged to Link's tree house, she heisted for a brief moment before lifting her feet up the steps one by one. "Link"? she called out in a whisper.

_Nothing._

"liiiinnnk"? she climbed up to his room, he laid there, dark circles under his eyes. he looked terribly tired. "Link..." she sat down on the edge. "you look horrible"!

His eyes found her face slowly, as he opened his mouth to speak. "i feel horrible" he mumbled. his dirty blond bangs stuck to his forehead from sweat. "are you okay"? she asked worried. he really didn't look okay at all.

"yeah"

"okay, so, um. look, about lastnight..."

"you've been avoiding me"

"what"?

"you haven't said a word to me sense this morning at the ranch.."

"oh. i, well, i didn't know, ugh. can we talk about lastnight"?

"about..."?

Ilia nodded and Link sat up. they looked at each other. "i did not plan any of that, if thats what you think"

"i didn't, i thought it sort of just happened"

"it did, i mean. okay, I'll be honest i was going to kiss you no matter what but-

"wha.."?

"just listen! i was going to kiss you no matter what because of all the time that had been put between us but...i wasent...nowhere in my mind did i have the idea of having you ontop of me like that, ive never thought of any thing of the sort until it happened. all those dirty thoughts just poured into my head when we were kissing and before i could stop myself... i ..i was opening my legs for you" Ilia blushed deep crimson red, this was the hardest thing to talk about. _ive never felt more embarrassed ugh! _"i don't know what to say really but please, don't tell anyone"

Link cocked his head. "you think i would"?

"no...but, i don't know. i was so sure we were on the same page this morning, pretending like it never happened and i tried to act as casual as possible with Colin there but by the time night fell i had convinced myself that it would slip out and you would tell someone and it would get back to the whole village...to my father Bo"

Link raised his eye brows. "no one else needs to know what we do" Link exhaled deeply. "what happened between you and i is between you and i"

a tiny smile crept from Ilia's mouth. Link knew exactly what to say to make her feel better about the entire situation. finally, she let out a long sigh. "thank you Link"

"you are thanking me for what"?

"for being Link" Ilia smiled wider, quickly leaning in for a kiss on his cheek.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! :)**

**I'll have another one up in no time .**

**R&R pleaaase it gives me more spirit to keep pushing on, even though I'll probably still write stories without them but reviews make me feel loved =3**

**SO GIMMIE SOME LOVE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda series. It and the Twilight Princess belong to Nintendo

Link tip toed behind Ilia and wrapped his arms around her waist; his hands were cold from the Night air. Ilia was startled from his sudden closeness. "Link" she said quietly resting her head against him. "yeah"?

"What are you doing"?

"I'm holding you"

Ilia giggled lightly. "I have to finish watering these plants"

"Do you"?

"yes" Ilia removed herself from Links embrace and turned to look at him, his blue eyes were darker than usual, a stormy cold deep blue and his handsome face she loved so much was pale. "Link...are you alright"? Ilia reached out to touch his face, as expected it was cold. She studied his face carefully "are you sure? One moment you're burning up and the next you're cold as ice"

"I guess I might be coming down with something"

"I hope you haven't caught a fever" Ilia sighed. "I have enough to take care of around the ranch, I don't have time to take care of a sick boy too" Ilia bent over to water more plants. "Darn, I think they're dead"

Link watched her butt. "Do you need any help"?

"No thank you. I just have a few more left to go" Ilia felt better about what happened between the two of them since they talked a week ago. Even though she and Link hadn't kissed again since, she knew they were going too eventually. The tension lingering among them was undeniable.

"All done"! Ilia straightened up and pulled her gloves off. "Now, time to take care of you" she smiled taking him by the wrist and pulling him towards the woods were she knew no one would be watching. "I can make you some hot herbal tea, maybe that'll get you feeling better"! Link nodded.

Ilia plucked a few herbs nearby while Link leaned back against one of the gigantic trees surrounding them. The wind whistled across the gloomy sky. When Ilia was finished she packed the herbs away, "how do you feel"? She asked

"I feel okay, i guess" he said. The feeling was coming across him again, a certain feeling he knew too well. Deep inside, he could feel it happening.

Ilia removed his hat and ran her fingers through his hair, "we can go back now, I'll make your tea extra hot, you'll be feeling better in no time and don't think you're not going to drink every last bit"! Ilia leaned in for a quick kiss but when she tried to pull away Link pulled her back in for a deeper kiss. His hands slid down her back and stayed on her hips. Link tilted his head as the kiss became even deeper.

"Wait" Ilia put her hand on his chest. "What if someone sees us? How would we explain? We shouldn't do anything here, not out in the open"

"Your right" But neither one of them moved, instead the couple came in for another session. _We are certainly making up for those seven months_ Ilia thought.

They made out under the moonlight until their tongues were sore; they were in their own little world, forgetting about the surroundings.

Link didn't waste his time just staring, when Ilia lifts her shirt over her head. He tore her bra away and dove right in, flipping her around so that she was against the tree and ravaging her breasts with his mouth. Ilia wrapped her arms around him, grabbing a handful of his hair; she shut her mouth and tried her best not to moan. All the while, Link worked frantically to remove his slacks. He didn't care where it ended up as he threw it aside. Ilia moaned quietly and let out a deep breath as she could feel his manhood touching her thigh.

"Link" Ilia breathed, quickly, he shut her up, kissing her mouth hard. He took her wrist and held them against the bark.

It was as though Link had transformed into a beast, only wanting to fulfill his own desires. Ilia drowned in his dark blue eyes as they're lips parted. Link taking her body turned her on. He bit at her neck and nibbled on her collar bone, licking and sucking. Ilia dug her nails into Link's back as she tried to pull him closer as his arousal made contact with the heat between her legs. Link latched his fingers in the hem of her pants and in one swift movement ripped them from her petite body; he didn't want to wait any longer. Link pushed himself against her wet folds causing Ilia to claw his back, shouting his name out in pain.

He stayed still waiting for the pain to turn into pleasure. The lustful lovers gazing into each other's eyes with great passion. Link started to pull out of her, but then pushed himself back in.

"Unngh ahhh...wa..Wait!"

Link had already found his rhythm, thrusting harder and harder. Link's grunts were almost like growls, making Ilia more aroused than she already was, although the pain was too much, she sealed her eyes shut and let Link do as he wanted. At this point, they didn't care how much noise they were making. Their bodies were on fire, he moved his hands back down to her waist as she tightened her legs around his waist. At the paste he was going, within minutes, Ilia reached her climax releasing her fluids. Link laid his hands flat on the tree and pumped harder inside her. Before long, he exploded inside. Ilia knew letting him come inside her wasn't the best thing to do but she didn't want to ruin the moment, freak out and shove him away.

Link pulled out of her, breathing heavy.

After a moment of collecting themselves, they found their clothes but Ilia could only put back on her shirt, Link had completely torn her pants. "Come on, let's get out of here" he said.

Ilia's body was numb, she struggled to walk, and her legs ached and between them felt worst. "I don't have time tonight to make your tea" _we've wasted too much time with each other_ "i promise ill make you some and ill even get the bath ready for you, ill take care of you"

When Link didn't respond Ilia knew immediately something was up. "Link...what's wrong"?

Link felt it coming.

"Link! Link"! Someone was calling out from the village. Their voice echoed through the night. "Link where are you"! The villager called out in fear.

"You should go"! Ilia told him; Link didn't think twice, he took off running into the darkness of the night back to Ordan. Ilia wanted to follow but suspitious minds would come at hand if the two of them came from the woods _alone_. So she let him go.


End file.
